Untitled
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: Untitled until I find out what "Mistaken Identity" means in Hawaiian. Paul Narita goes on a business trip to Hawaii and is mistaken for up and coming crime lord, Gabriel Waincroft. This should all just be a misunderstanding. However, there's a bigger plan set in motion. PaulSon


**So, I did a "Mistaken Identity" crossover fanfic for another fandom (White Collar/Glee), and I cannot resist doing one for Days of Our Lives and Hawaii Five-0 (Paul Narita and Gabriel Waincroft are played by the same person)! This takes place in the summer of 2017. I do not own Days of Our Lives or Hawaii Five-0. They belong to NBC and CBS respectively. There is going to be Paulson!**

Basic Black finally made it to Hawaii! Paul sat in the conference room of the Hyatt Place Waikiki Hotel in Honolulu listening to the director prattle on about Hawaiian print scarves. He played with his engagement ring and smiled at it, fondly. Finally, finally, finally, he was going to marry the man of his dreams, Sonny Kiriakis. He wished he could have come with him, but, this was a business trip.

"All right. Meeting adjourned. Enjoy Honolulu, folks." The director said.

Paul made polite small talk, then headed to his rental car. He loved Hawaii- the food, the breathtaking views, the culture… he also enjoyed looking at the (sometimes shirtless) hot guys walking or skateboarding around. He had to keep reminding himself he was engaged. He worked long and hard to get the love of his life back. He wasn't going to lose him again.

Paul decided Hawaii was the perfect honeymoon spot. Beautiful beaches, exotic restaurants, surfing, and mountain climbing/hiking. There were also quite a few gay bars!

XXX

"I'm just saying there are other, _safer_ ways to be adventurous."

Detective Danny Williams and Commander Steve McGarret drove along downtown Honolulu, once again having an argument.

"Okay, I know you're allergic to taking risks, but, come on, man."

"But skydiving? What if you forget your pack? What if the parachute doesn't open?" Danny continued.

"Dude, people have injuries running on the treadmill!" Steve rolled his eyes. His phone rang. "McGarrett."

"Steve, Gabriel Waincroft has been sighted!" Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly's voice rang on the other line. "He's along Koa Avenue driving a silver Prius."

Steve pulled his phone away and turned to Danny. "Waincroft's been sighted along Koa Avenue driving a silver Prius. All right, we're on our way."

As Steve sped along the road, Danny called HPD. "This is Detective Danny Williams. Gabriel Waincroft has been sighted along Koa Avenue driving a silver Prius. Set up roadblocks." He hung up and turned the siren on.

' _You're not getting away this time.'_

XX

Paul heard sirens as he drove along. The sirens grew louder and he saw a police car behind him. "What the hell?" He slammed the brakes when he saw two more police cars blocking his way at an intersection. Police cars surrounded him on all sides. Policemen jumped out of their cars all aiming guns at him.

"We have you surrounded! Come out with your hands up!" Another policeman shouted.

Paul was confused, but did as he was told. Two cops approached him. "It's been a long time, Gabriel."

"Wait, what?" Paul asked. Steve put Paul's hands behind his back and cuffed him. "Wait, this is a mistake. I'm not Gabriel. My name is Paul. Paul Narita."

"Nice try, Waincroft. You're not fooling anyone." Steve turned to Danny. "Book 'im, Danno."

"But…wait! I'm not this Gabriel Waincroft person!" Paul cried as Danny sat him down in the backseat of the car and closed the door.

"This is Detective Williams. Waincroft is in custody. We're on our way back to the palace." Danny said and hung up.

"Detective Williams, please listen to me. You are making a mistake." Paul pleaded.

"'Mistake'?" Danny scoffed and turned to Steve. "Did he really just say that?"

"Mm-hmm." Steve nodded.

"Yeah. Well, _your mistakes_ ," Danny turned to Paul and glared at him. "ruined the lives of three of our friends! So, I suggest you exercise your right to remain silent."

Paul leaned against the seat, closed his eyes, and sighed. This cannot be happening. He took a deep breath. _'It's okay. It'll all be settled soon enough. Just calm down.'_ He felt for his engagement ring, but realized it had fallen off. _'Crap. My ring must have fallen off in the melee.'_

XXX

Meanwhile, back in Salem, Andre DiMera stood in front of the fireplace, sipping from a wine glass. His phone rang. "Is it done?"

"Yes."

Andre smiled. "Good. Now let's just hope your dear brother-in-law wasn't the least bit suspicious."

"He is perceptive, but, too bloodthirsty to notice anything." The man on the other line said. "He's crap at keeping his emotions in check- just as bad he is at protecting the people he cares about. I'm surprised his cousin lasted this long-"

"Holy crap. I don't care." Andre rolled his eyes. "Just lay low for the next twenty-four hours and keep me updated."

"Of course."

Andre hung up, chuckled, and took a sip of his drink. "Oh, Father, if only you were here to witness the complete destruction of both John Black and the Kiriakis family. It would have made you dance with joy."

XXX

Meanwhile, in his safe house, Gabriel stared at an online article about Andre DiMera and chuckled. "Oh, DiMera, you have no idea what's coming to you."

XX

"Once I'm through with Waincroft…" Andre mused.

XX

"I'll kill him." Gabriel said, taking a swig of beer.


End file.
